First Dance Sealed With a Kiss
by playingwith-moogles
Summary: A yaoi fic-writers take on Sasori's   Dei's first meeting.  the first in the 50-one shot challenge.


a/n: I've been given the 50 one-shots challenge by hideolover12.

I accepted. This first fic is dedicated to hideolover, the pairing was picked by them. I hope you enjoy it. 3

It's written from Deidara's point of view.

Disclaimer:: The characters portrayed in this story belong to Masashi Kishimoto, all credits go to him for providing him with these lovely people.

First Dance (Sealed With a Kiss)

- A SasoDei one-shot.

The moment those dark eyes connected with mine, mine darted away. I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks as his eyes seemed to bore straight into me, through my heart and my brain combined.  
>This was Sasori-sama. The great puppet master, with his shocking red hair and his piercing eyes. A beauty.<p>

"Deidara-chan." Konan's soft tone broke my reverie.

"Y-yeah, un?"  
>"You looked distant, so I thought I'd make sure you're okay." Konan is so motherly.<p>

"H-hai." I nodded, and risked another glance at the red-headed boy. He had looked away now, and was laughing away with the plant-like man, Zetsu.

"Deidara-chan." Itachi's voice was mocking. "You do remember why we're here, right?"

_Kuso!_ Itachi must've caught me staring.

"Of course." I replied, as curtly as possible. We were here with a mission: to return with Sasori, willingly or not. It wasn't going to be easy, not for me anyways, un. I was captivated, entranced, by this man.

I watched, peering out under my fringe, as Sasori rested his chin in his palm. Again he looked at me, again my eyes darted away. I couldn't help it; his gaze intimidated me.

"Deidara, move out." the sharpness in Konan's voice indicated that they were both ready.

As I turned to look, Itachi picked up his drink and downed it, then proceeding to slam his glass down on the table. With a determined look blazing in his Sharingan-infested eyes, he stood up and stalked up to the table we had spent the last few hours observing.  
>Placing a long-fingered hand on the plant man's shoulder, he leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Zetsu instantly stood up and whirled around to look at Itachi. Looking worried, he followed Itachi as he headed towards the door and out, leaving Sasori staring blankly.<p>

This meant there was a ten minute wait until I was to go over and socialize, aka, start my mission. Focusing my mind, I turned to Konan. Her eyes were steely and I knew she, too, was preparing herself. He role was mildly small: to stand by in case anything went wrong. Which, during recruitment missions, was likely.

"D'you think we can do this, un?" I asked timidly.  
>Konan nodded sharply, and I knew to say no more. I instead engrossed myself in the cup mat resting on the table in front of me. Not much to look at, really, but a distraction nevertheless. Returning my gaze to Sasori, I winced as I realized he, too, was staring down at the table intently. I decided to take action quicker and stood up, striding over to Sasori's table.<p>

He looked up, a smirk on his face.

"S'up." his voice was even sexier than I had imagined. It held a hidden warmth.

I sat down in the chair that Zetsu had once occupied. Sasori looked on quietly. 

"So... Anything you want?"  
>"N-not really." my voice felt like a broken CD.<p>

"Don't lie. I saw you staring, yanno." I blushed a deep red and looked down. "Not to worry, I thought it was cute." if it was possible for me to blush any harder, then I certainly did.  
>Sasori reached across the table and patted my hand. I looked up, directly into those glittering eyes of his, and my heart melted. I could feel Konan's eyes boring into my back like a mole burrowing underground, and realization hit: <em>I don't think I can do this, un.<em>

"So, what's your name?"  
>"I'm Deidara, un." I had to play along. "What about you?"<p>

"Sasori. Pleasure."

"The pleasure's all mine, yeah."  
>Sasori gripped my hand and shook it. I returned the handshake limply.<p>

"Do you do anything interesting for a living, or in your spare time?"  
>"I work as ah, uh-" <em>compromise, dammit! <em>"- a police officer, un. And the only thing I do otherwise is make clay models.

I fumbled in my coat pocket and pulled out a clay eagle that was my latest work.

"May I?" Sasori's outstretched hand lingered above the model, and upon my nod picked it up to examine it. "Personally, I prefer the creation of wooden puppets." _Another artist. _ Although I already knew this, I could feel my eyes light up in pleasure.

"I would show you, but they're a little big to carry around." Sasori laughed, a little too harshly.

A silence followed as he lay down the eagle onto the table. The only noise was that of a thumping techno beat. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket; I'd forgotten it existed. I flipped it upwards to see three messages from Itachi, all giving the same message:

number one: _where are you?_

two: _Deidara. Where the hell are you, dammit?_

three: _Deidara, you'd better reply, you good for nothing mutt. You can be sure Pein will be hearing about this._

I slammed my phone shut and hastily shoved it away. Sasori looked at me but said nothing. Overhead, the techno beat faded and was replaced with another. The red-haired puppet master grabbed both of my hands and stood up, dragging me with him. In his eyes was a sparkle.

"I love this song!" he yelled at me, pulling me on to the dance floor. I looked around at Konan, who looked as confused as I felt. I can't dance, so I had no idea what to do in this situation.

As what seemed to be a chorus plated, Sasori was grinding against me. Being so busy looking at his face, I hadn't noticed his outfir earlier - tight leather pants, coupled with an open black shirt over a long-sleeved fishnet piece. This man was dressed to impress.

He lay his hands atop my hips, pulling me closer to him and grinding against me even harder, a look of lust filling his eyes. I was completely frozen in shock. The song playing had slowed now, only a slow, seductive beat remained.

Sasori's hands rose to my shoulders and again he pulled me closer. Out noses were touching. I was almost hyperventelating by now, and I closed my eyes. As I did so, I felt lips touching mine, and my eyes flew open again.  
>Feeling Sasori's lips against mine was electrical. I was dizzy, my breath coming in short bursts.<p>

I could feel Sasori smile as he pulled away.

"You know, I know exactly why you're here." Sasori smirked. "You're here to pick me up, by order of Pein. Or quite possibly Madara-" _how does he know that name? _"- I told Zetsu from the start to go along with what ever happened the minute I caught you staring at me, and then that black haired slut came to take him away.

"And d'you wanna know something else?" Sasori moved closer as I stared.

"I'll come with you. I get the feeling that with you around, it's gonna be fun."

After his little speech, Sasori leaned forward and kissed me with his electric lips. Under control now, I was able to kiss back. Sasori's hand crept up my back and he buried his fingers in my ponytail.

Only one thought cropped up as our lips moved together.

- _mission accomplished._

~ Fin.

a/n 2: well, there we go. 18 pages of a5, i don't know how long it'll come out. not sure if it's long enough, but wasn't given a minimum word limit so.. :P

thanks again hideolover12 for this challenge.

i also want to apologize to any of those waiting on the next installment of _T r a p p e d_, i've hit writers block like a sin. thanks for hanging in there.

- Nei.


End file.
